Año Nuevo, historia vieja
by Rissem
Summary: — Jamás— Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos castaños. Yukito largó una carcajada mientras ellos se fulminaban con la mirada. — Vamos, vamos ¿hasta cuándo van a tener esa mala relación sin explicación ustedes dos? Ambos se quedaron callados. "Sin explicación", no era justamente la expresión correcta. Tal vez el nuevo año, les traía la oportunidad que necesitaban. AU. S&S. Adv, dentro.


**N/A:** Bueno, bueno, me presento por primera vez en el fandom. No es el primer fic que escribo, ni mucho menos el primero de SCC (escribo sobre ellos desde los diez años más o menos), pero igualmente estoy muy nerviosa! Porque es difícil mostrar lo que escribiste con tantas ganas, y esperar algún comentario en respuesta (que ojalá fuesen positivos). Pero espero que al menos los entretenga un rato.

 **Adevertencias:** Universo Alterno! Nada de magia ni por aquí ni por allá (Amo la magia, pero no venía al caso en esta historia) Implícita relación yaoi (Vamos, que acabo de releer el manga y es obvio que Yukito y Touya se quieren un poquito más que como amigos. No es mi retorcida mente, culpen a las CLAMP) y alguna que otra falta ortográfica que se me pasó por alto.

Tal vez en este capítulo las cosas se vean algo dramáticas, pero ni de cerca es un fic de angst, o esos en los que los personajes sufren por mil y un malentendidos. En el próximo capítulo veremos como sucedió todo. (Mejor dicho, qué carajo sucedió)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a las CLAMP, yo solo me divierto imaginándolos en miles de situaciones.

 **Capítulo 1**

" _Para llegar al futuro…"_

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya contigo?

La expresión preocupada de Tomoyo le hizo sentir tan culpable que por un momento Sakura pensó en cambiar de opinión, pero la verdad era que estaba cansada y sólo quería volver a casa, donde la esperaba su cómoda y reconfortante cama.

Le sonrió a su amiga y a Eriol, quien estaba detrás de ella cual guardaespaldas. Era obvio que el chico inglés partiría con ellas si la amatista también se decidía a irse, y esa era otra cuestión sobre la que no quería sentirse culpable. Negó con la cabeza y le aseguró a Tomoyo que estaría bien, que era una niña grande que podía llegar a casa desde el boliche en el que estaban.

— Les escribiré apenas llegue ¿de acuerdo?

—Ve con cuidado, pequeña Sakura.

Asintió a la orden de Eriol, y, luego de despedirse de sus mejores amigos, salió del lugar. Tenía que admitir que fue todo un alivio el hacerlo; la música dejó de taladrarle la cabeza y pudo tomar aire puro, no como el aire viciado que había respirado casi la mitad de la noche. Atravesó el patio delantero del local, lógicamente vacío si se tenía en cuenta la fría temperatura del exterior, y llegó hasta los portones que daban a la calle. Sonrió amablemente a los hombres de seguridad que estaban en la puerta antes de salir.

—Feliz año nuevo— Dijo uno con una sonrisa amistosa.

Allí estaba, la única razón por la que se había dejado arrastrar hasta un boliche por sus amigos; la noche de año nuevo. Hace tan sólo unas horas el año había cambiado en una de sus cifras. Igualmente, se preguntó, si esa era razón suficiente para que la mayoría de la población perdiera la cabeza esa noche, intentando divertirse.

Obviamente, dentro de ese grupo numeroso de gente estaban sus amigos. Ah, pero no hablaba de Tomoyo y Eriol, claro que no, a ellos les gustaba divertirse pero eran más del estilo de una fiesta íntima en casa. Se refería a los demás; Chiharu, Rika, Naoko y, principales culpables, Yue y Yamazaki. Y eso que Yue engañaba a todos perfectamente con su expresión de chico serio y agrio, pero su verdadera personalidad distaba un poco de ello.

Según la hora de su teléfono, apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Miró a los autos que iban y venían por la carretera, ya que esa zona estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en conseguir un taxi.

— ¿Sakura?— Se giró, buscando esa voz conocida.

— Hola, Yukito— Dijo con una sonrisa.

El joven de cabello gris se acercó a ella con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y la abrazó fraternalmente. Sakura se sorprendió al percibir un poco de olor a alcohol en él. ¿Qué hacía sólo allí afuera y con alcohol en su sangre? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Touya?

— ¿Y mi hermano?— Su tono de preocupación se dejó ver en su voz, pero Yukito lo interpretó como preocupación hacia Touya, no hacia él.

—Está esperándome en la entrada —Señaló con el pulgar hacia atrás. Al parecer estaban en el boliche que se encuentra justo al lado del que ella salió — ¿Tú qué haces aquí sola?

—Tomoyo y los demás están adentro —Ahora fue ella quien señaló— Yo salí a buscar un taxi, para irme a casa.

— ¿Tan temprano?— Preguntó sorprendido, pero después volvió a aparecer su enorme sonrisa — ¡Es perfecto! Puedes compartir taxi con Shaoran, así tú no andarás sola y él no se perderá.

¿Shaoran?

Entonces, recién ahí, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que había una persona más junto a ellos, unos pasos más atrás del joven Tsukishiro. Shaoran Li los había mirado con expresión neutra durante toda la conversación, y ahora le dedicaba una mueca de desagrado al chico de pelo gris.

— Jamás— Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos castaños. Yukito largó una carcajada mientras ellos se fulminaban con la mirada.

Se negaba. Completamente. Ella no soportaba estar en un radio de cinco metros cerca del chico chino, y esa noche no era la excepción.

— Vamos, vamos ¿hasta cuándo van a tener esa mala relación sin explicación ustedes dos?

Ambos se quedaron callados. "Sin explicación", no era justamente la expresión correcta. Pero no iban a discutirlo ahí, menos con Yukito presente.

Shaoran Li era un joven que había llegado de China, mayor que ella. Había llegado cuando estaba en secundaria, y su hermano, Touya, apenas iba a empezar la preparatoria. No podía decir que él y su hermano eran mejores amigos, tal vez apenas se habían soportado como compañeros de clase al principio, pero sí había congeniado rápidamente con Yukito, Terada y los demás del grupo de amigos de su hermano. Y, como para justificar el hecho de que lo veía prácticamente todos los días, era un primo lejano de Eriol Hiraguizawa. En realidad, no entendía muy bien el parentesco, pues uno era chino y el otro era inglés, pero sabía que eran familia.

Hablando de eso… Eriol seguramente debía saber que Li estaba de nuevo en Tomoeda, pues era en su casa donde el chico siempre paraba. Iba a golpearlo por no advertírselo.

—Da igual— Bufó el castaño desviando la mirada. Si el universo quería que compartiera un auto con la molesta de Kinomoto, pues no iba a poder negarse. Se dijo a sí mismo que para nada le preocupaba que a esa niña le pasara algo en una noche tan movida como aquella.

— ¡Genial! Entonces ya puedo volver adentro. Avisen cuando lleguen a casa ¿sí?

Y sin decir nada más, Yukito se perdió tras las puertas. Sakura había tenido momentos incómodos en su vida, sin duda, pero nunca había sentido tanta tensión en el aire como en ese silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Suspiró pesadamente, como aceptando la realidad. Y los taxis seguían sin aparecer.

—Así que… no querías perderte, eh.

Shaoran se permitió fulminarla con la mirada una vez más. No supo si era por el comentario, o por atreverse a romper el silencio establecido.

— Yukito tiene la absurda idea de que como no vengo hace casi un año he olvidado las calles y lugares de Tomoeda. Y esta noche no se podía discutir con él.

La respuesta fue tan seria y cortante que Sakura se arrepintió de haber hablado. Sabía lo serio que podía ser Shaoran, pero también había conocido su lado gentil y gracioso. Tal vez por eso le dolía un poco que se mostrara así con ella.

—Si caminamos hasta un poco más adelante es más probable conseguir uno, ya que la mayoría deben estar siendo parados en los bares de más allá— Habló él, señalando varios metros más adelante. Tenía sentido, así que Sakura asintió en silencio y lo siguió, no tenía ánimos para decir nada.

No siempre fue así. No siempre Shaoran la trató de forma indiferente, aunque tampoco fue por mucho tiempo. En total, se habían llevado "bien" un par de meses al principio de conocerse, y una noche varios años después…

Cuando recién llegó a Tomoeda, Sakura acababa de empezar la secundaria y se puede decir que aún tenía aspecto de niña de primaria, así que cuando se conocieron, Shaoran la trataba como la veía; la pequeña hermanita menor de uno de sus amigos. Le sonreía cálidamente y revolvía su cabello de vez en cuando. Tal vez ella se habría enamorado platónicamente de él, si no hubiese estado, desde siempre en su campo de visión, el joven Yukito.

Pero, fue justamente ese cariño que ella sentía por Yukito lo que le hizo darse cuenta de la actitud diferente que a veces tenía el chico Li. Ella estaba dejando de ser una niña y además estaba enamorada desde cuarto grado, así que reconocer el nerviosismo, los sonrojos y frases aceleradas que de vez en cuando Shaoran presentaba cuando estaba solo con Yukito, no fue un problema para ella. Y así, el castaño pasó de ser el serio pero amable amigo de su hermano, a ser prácticamente un rival para ella. Ella quería a Yukito, y no podía perder contra nadie por él.

Así que su actitud para con el chico cambió, y en respuesta, la de él también. Esa niña carismática se convirtió en su tormento personal, pues siempre llegaba a colmarle la paciencia, a sabotear sus tardes tranquilas con Yukito y Touya. Sabía que seguía siendo una inocente y buena niña, pero su faceta angelical parecía excluirlo a él. No se molestó en averiguar el porqué, pues sólo era una chica tres años menor.

Tal vez después se perdió la razón original de Sakura para llevarse mal con él, pero ya estaban tan acostumbrados a estar así, a no poder estar en la misma habitación sin molestarse o provocarse el uno al otro, que eso se convirtió en la única relación entre ellos.

Hacía tres años, cuando Shaoran terminaba el primer año en la universidad, decidió pedir un traspaso a la sede en China. Por asuntos familiares, según él. Aún así, los primeros dos años había viajado a Tomoeda constantemente; si era el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos, si había una fecha importante, una fiesta o simplemente porque tenía tiempo.

Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que volvía desde esa noche, hacía ya casi un año.

—Disculpe ¿Sabe si están funcionando los taxis esta noche?

En algún momento, Shaoran se había acercado a un hombre de seguridad de un bar. Por estar metida en sus pensamientos no lo había notado hasta que lo escuchó hablar.

—Según tengo entendido iban a comenzar a funcionar de nuevo recién a las cinco y media de la mañana.

Se escuchó el suspiro pesado del castaño. Ella también se desinfló, realmente quería volver a casa. No quería estar allí, y no quería seguir con Shaoran más tiempo.

Cuando volvió junto a ella, guardó silencio unos minutos, como si estuviera pensando que hacer a continuación. Se mordió suavemente la yema del dedo pulgar, acción que Sakura sabía, sólo hacía cuando estaba indeciso o pensando mucho en algo. O haciendo un problema realmente difícil de matemáticas. Siempre envidió su facilidad en la materia.

—O esperamos una hora y media aquí afuera o en alguno de estos bares… o podemos intentar volver a casa caminando— Miró hacia la calle que llevaba a la ciudad— Lo que probablemente nos lleve el mismo tiempo, sin contar con que es un poco peligroso.

Entendía. Lo sensato era quedarse y esperar. ¿Una hora y media no era tanto, no? Miró en la misma dirección que él, despidiéndose momentáneamente de su linda cama. Y por primera vez en la noche, observó al chico frente a ella. Shaoran había cambiado un poco en ese año sin verse; llevaba el cabello más corto que antes y eso le daba un aspecto más maduro. Bueno, él ya debía tener unos veintitrés años, era lógico.

— ¿Quieres un trago?

Era una pregunta absolutamente normal en ese caso, era obvio que prefería esperar en un lugar con calefacción que allí afuera, pero fue la suave sonrisa lo que la descolocó por un momento. _Estúpido corazón no te aceleres por él_ , pensó.

No podía describir al bar en el que entraron como "tranquilo", pues la música estaba bastante alta y se escuchaba muchas voces a la vez, además de los ocasionales gritos de la gente de allí dentro. Todo el mundo estaba alegre, todos estaban festejando. Ellos, con su propia nube de incomodidad y silencio, resaltaban entre las personas, y, tal vez, una de las camareras que los vio lo notó, porque con rapidez los dirigió hacia a una mesa que estaba bastante más apartada de la zona ruidosa. Sakura dedicó todas las bendiciones posibles a esa chica, en silencio.

Se quedaron callados hasta que sus tragos fueron traídos; tampoco iban a quedarse sin hacer nada tratando de no encontrar sus miradas. Sakura notó el momento justo en que Shaoran, nuevamente, se resignaba a la situación y después de un ligero suspiro, la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Qué tal la Universidad?

¿En serio? Después de no verse por todo un año (siendo que no se habían despedido de la mejor forma esa misma vez), de quedar varados a las afueras de la ciudad y justo en año nuevo, él le preguntaba… ¿por la Universidad? Bueno, tampoco a ella se le podía ocurrir otra cosa.

—Bastante bien… Con casi todas mis amigas estamos en la misma Universidad, aunque diferentes departamentos —Shaoran asintió a lo que decía, pero más por no tener nada que decir.

—Eso es bueno…

Mientras el castaño bebía de su trago, Sakura lo imitó a la vez que miraba por la ventana. No es que ellos no tuviesen la capacidad de mantener una conversación, más bien era que aún se rehusaban a hacerlo. Porque estaban ofendidos con el otro… o, tal vez, porque sabían que ellos de hecho podían llevarse bien. Demasiado bien.

— ¿Y cómo se encuentra Meilling?— Preguntar por la prima de Shaoran era la mejor opción, ambos tenían recuerdos buenos y compartidos con ella. La chica había estado una temporada allí en Tomoeda cuando Shaoran estaba en preparatoria y después había viajado con él un par de veces.

—Muy bien —Lo vio sonreír como recordando algo gracioso — Va a casarse.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué linda noticia!— Por primera vez en la noche mostró una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Le alegraba muchísimo que su amiga ya hubiese encontrado a quién la hacía feliz— Aunque es un poco joven… Ella siempre quiso encontrar a esa persona especial…

—Y terminó haciéndolo en uno de mis superiores, cuatro años más grande que nosotros, pero es un buen tipo.

Sakura observó la media sonrisa en el rostro de Shaoran; sí, el prometido de Meilling debía ser una buena persona, de lo contrario, el chino tendría su característico ceño fruncido de cuando algo no le gustaba. Se permitió fantasear un poco con la pelinegra vestida de blanco y en una linda iglesia. Por como Meilling Li era, seguramente iba a tirar la casa por la ventana planeando la boda.

— ¿Y cuándo será?

—En dos meses — ¡Que pronto!— He traído las invitaciones de todos ustedes… Ella no podría viajar por todos los asuntos de la boda, así que me lo encargó a mí.

Entonces era por eso. Shaoran había ido para cumplir el encargo de su prima, no porque deseaba volver a Tomoeda y verlos a ellos… verla a ella. Las cosas no habían cambiado desde aquella mañana en que despertó en la casa de Eriol.

—Brindo por Meilling— Dijo levantando un poco su vaso y bebiendo su contenido todo de un solo trago. Shaoran la miró con una ceja levantada, sin entender su repentino tono amargo, pero la imitó y bebió su cerveza, para después levantar la mano llamando a la chica que los había atendido.

—No recordaba que fueras buena bebiendo— Le comentó mientras les traían otra ronda.

—Tú no sabes muchas cosas de mi—Respondió Sakura sin mirarlo y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor.

—Es evidente.

Bueno, ya no era Sakura la única con un tono de voz amargado. Cuando llegaron sus nuevos vasos, ambos tomaron en silencio.

—La gente de aquí no ha cambiado nada… Aunque me enteré de que Terada por fin aceptó los sentimientos de tu amiga…

—De Rika, sí— Sakura se relajó y volvió a sonreír— Después de tanto tiempo, al fin, hace unos ocho meses le pidió salir con él.

—Y Takashi sigue con Mihara ¿verdad?— Sakura sintió en respuesta. Yamazaki había recibido clases particulares de matemáticas de parte de Shaoran, y sabía que se habían llevado realmente bien. Si tuviesen la misma edad, y él no viviera en China, probablemente sería tan amigo suyo como lo era de Eriol.

Entonces se preguntó… ¿Shaoran sabía? ¿Sabía de Yukito y su hermano? Suponía que sí, pues eran algo así como mejores amigos (aunque la relación con Touya se basaba en rivalidad más precisamente), pero no podía estar segura.

—Touya y Yukito…

—Lo sé, Sakura —La mirada seria y penetrante del chico le erizó los bellos del brazo—Probablemente fui uno de los primeros en enterarme, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y hablamos bastante seguido.

¿Seguido? Entonces era ella la que no había vuelto a tener noticias suyas… Antes, él siempre le decía a Touya que le pasara algún comentario molesto cuando hablaban por teléfono…

—Entonces… no pudiste ganarle a tu hermano ¿no?

Era un comentario cruel, Shaoran lo sabía. Pero no podía olvidar lo sucedido aquella vez, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Una vez que se permitió abrir el corazón ante alguien más, y todo terminó antes de empezar siquiera. Si Sakura comenzaba a gritarle, a insultarlo o lo ignoraba por el resto de la noche, podía entenderlo. Acababa de dar en el orgullo de la chica frente a él.

Cuando sintió algo frío caer en su cabeza y escurrirle por la sien y la frente, se dio cuenta de que Sakura no eligió ninguna de las opciones anteriores. Para su sorpresa, la elección fue arrojar lo que quedaba en su vaso, sobre él. Debió haber tenido en cuenta los objetos cercanos en las posibilidades. Estiró su mano hasta una servilleta sin decir nada, y levantó la vista.

Sakura tenía las mejillas rojas por el enojo y los ojos cristalinos. Se levantó en silencio con la intención de irse.

—Te recuerdo que tú tampoco.

Lo último que vio fue la expresión sombría del castaño mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta, y salió del bar ignorando el frío que sintió de repente.

Lo que no sabía Sakura, fue que la expresión de dolor de Shaoran no fue porque su comentario fuese cierto, sino porque recordó como terminaron las cosas hacía un año, y no podía más que admitir que algo de verdad había. Él perdió, pero no contra Touya, sino contra Yukito.

Y lo que Shaoran no sabía, fue que a Sakura no le dolió el comentario porque aún tuviese sentimientos por el joven Tsukishiro, sino porque le recordó algo que ella misma dijo aquella noche, y que él había prometido jamás repetir en sus labios.

—Disculpe ¿se encuentra bien?— La joven camarera se acercó con un poco más de servilletas, pero el negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

—La cuenta, por favor— Dijo mientras veía la puerta de entrada, pensando en que era mejor que fuera tras Sakura. Era de noche, y peligroso.

Suspiró pesadamente. Meilling le debía una muy grande por obligarlo a hacer todo ese viaje, solo para recibir un vaso de cerveza en la cabeza.

Aunque debía admitir que encontrarse con Sakura, a pesar de todo, le había hecho por un momento, increíblemente feliz.

— **S &S—**

 **N/A:** Olvidé decir dos cosas allá arriba!

Primero, este fic no creo que tenga más de tres capítulos.

Y segundo ¡feliz año nuevo atrasado! Espero que sus metas se cumplan en este nuevo año, y si no, a seguir intentando.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
